


Mine

by a_slinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a sweetheart, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Fluff, Japan, M/M, Mario Kart, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Songfic, Stargazing, Tiny bit of Angst, chanyeol is a lil confused, main focus is baekyeol, mention of baekyeon, mentions of exo's past, mine by the 1975, mostly accurate hair colors, nintendo please sponsor me, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slinky/pseuds/a_slinky
Summary: Snippets of how Chanyeol finds happiness in his bandmate, Baekhyun, told with the help of the lyrics from the song "Mine" by the 1975.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out this fic! I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this story!
> 
> https://youtu.be/nHDf1iq-yC0

**_There comes a time in a young man’s life_ **

**_He should settle down and find himself a wife_ **

“Chanyeol-ah, when are you going to bring home a girlfriend? I—”

“Or a boyfriend.” There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the line. “Eomma, we talked about this.” Chanyeol closed his eyes to mentally brace for the storm he might have just unleashed.

“Or a boyfriend,” Mrs. Park affirmed. The giant let out a breath of relief and opened his eyes. The coast was clear. “But you know what your dad will say about this—” 

“Enough.” The youngest Park’s face fell. “I’m the one who’s spending the rest of his life with the partner I choose, not Appa.” He sighed and shut his eyes, the redundant conversation was almost painful to have. “Mom, can we not talk about this? When the time comes, you’ll meet him.” A moment of silence passed before Chanyeol realized his slip-up. “...o-or her.”

As the man on the couch mentally berated himself for being such a fool, he almost missed his mom’s soft call of his name. “—yeol?”

“Yeah?”

“Be happy.” Just then, a smaller man walked out of the kitchen with a huge bowl overflowing with popcorn tucked under one arm. His droopy eyes lit up upon contact with Chanyeol’s and almost disappeared when he flashed his rectangle smile at the taller.

Chanyeol reciprocated the smile. “I will, mom.” 

**_But I’m just fine ’cause I know that you’re mine._ **

————————————————————————

**_I fight crime online sometimes._ **

**“EXO’s Chanyeol signs government petition for victims of the Seongnam tunnel car accident, adds ‘evildoers deserve to be punished’”**

Chanyeol stirred coffee with his left hand and scrolled through the article and comments with his right while waiting for the toast. A familiar weight is pressed against his back.

“Do you think I was too bold posting the petition link on my story?”

Because Baekhyun pressed his face onto the larger’s back, series of muffled noises replied him.

Chanyeol put his phone down to turn around and cupped the sleepy man’s cheeks, “You know all I can feel is your hot breath through my shirt and muffled sounds when you talk to me like that, right?”

A pair of hands encircled Chanyeol’s wrists. He was transfixed on their elegance. “—yeol?”

“Hmm?”

Baekhyun sighed and let go of the taller’s hands. “I said,” he reached behind Chanyeol to grab what-is-now his toast, ignoring the taller’s indignant “hey!” to lather with peanut butter, “you are allowed to express your opinions. Also, almost 99 percent of the population agrees, so there’s nothing to worry about.” 

The smaller turned around to kiss an entranced Chanyeol and handed him his toast but not before taking a bite out of it himself. “Darling, don’t stress your pretty head about it.” He reached up to give his favorite head of fluffy hair a pat. “Now, Didn’t you tell me you were behind schedule? I’m going to go visit Myongryong today, god knows what Eris will do if I don’t update a picture of him.” The brunette grabbed his keys from the hook and waved to him, jiggling his keys.

Chanyeol blew him a kiss that he made the motion to catch and pocket before he closed the door. 

Later, when Chanyeol settled down in his studio room with his coffee precariously perched on his mousepad at the edge of his desk and toast on his lap, he realized something unsettling.

Pulling out his phone, he shot a quick text to Baekhyun before finishing his breakfast and starting his composition.

_hey i realized u didn’t eat much breakfast. pls eat well n take care of yourself. <3 u. say hi to myongie for me. _

Sent 9:38am

  
  


**_And write rhymes I hide behind._ **

————————————————————————

**_And my Switch, [his] whine_ **

Baekhyun trudges through the front door. Exhaustion is apparent on his face.

Chanyeol sits cross-legged in front of the coffee table. His Nintendo Switch in front of his face. He pauses his game despite his Yoshi being millimeters away from overtaking Koopa Troopa from 1st place. “Hey, babe.” 

No response; he gets up.

“Baek?” He walks into his bedroom, where the platinum blonde is lying face-down, sprawled out on the comforter in his practice clothes. Usually, Chanyeol would’ve screamed at him to change because he’d rather not have his prized Zootopia cover smelling like sweat, but he felt like today was going to be an anomaly. “What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun reluctantly turns his head. “I can’t seem to get the dance for Blooming Day right. I tried, I really did, but I keep fucking failing.” He furiously wipes the tears that were spilling out. 

“Hey, hey,” Chanyeol kneels on the floor beside the bed and places his hands on his boyfriend’s nape to caress it, “all that matters is that you tried. Today’s best may not be tomorrow’s best.”

Baekhyun propped his chin on the bed with a pout on his face. Chanyeol took the opportunity to wipe the tears from his boyfriend’s face.

Chanyeol tugged on Baekhyun’s arm. “Come on, go shower, and we’ll play Mario Kart. Maybe you’ll be able to beat me for once.”

**_Both crying,_ **

**_I’m fine if you are fine._ **

“NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME??” cried Chanyeol when the screen displayed Baekhyun’s Toad as #1. He threw down his controller.

“Looks like the day of reckoning finally came for you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I was second place, you’re hardly _that_ much better than me.” He then mumbled under his breath, “Also, because I love you, you idiot.”

“What?” Baekhyun leaned towards him to hear correctly only to get shoved away by Chanyeol.

“I said, ‘Because you’re a cheater, you idiot.’” The taller picks his controller back up.

Baekhyun grins at him. “Just because I outsmarted you doesn’t make me a cheater.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “I have not gotten the blue shell in the 2 hours I’ve been playing, there’s no way you’re _that_ lucky.” 

Eventually, the taller had to drag a gloating puppy to bed.

Chanyeol hates losing. But not as much as he loves Baekhyun.

————————————————————————

**_Looking back on 20[14]_ **

**_When people said that it was rainin’ all the time._ **

Silence in the dorms. Everyone was so agitated they went straight to sleep after a meager dinner. It’s been scandal after scandal this year.

**EXO’s Kris seeking to nullify contract with SM Entertainment**

**SM Confirms, Girls’ Generation Taeyeon and EXO Baekhyun Are Dating**

**EXO’s Luhan Reported to Have Filed a Lawsuit Against SM Entertainment**

There’s no filling the roles Kris and Luhan left with their absence. Nor is there a way to fill the hole in Chanyeol’s heart caused by the sound of Baekhyun sniffling in the bathroom where he thinks no one is listening. 

Peeling off the comforter, the padding of Chanyeol’s feet echoed throughout the room. He leaned against the bathroom door where every sob heard is another stab to his heart. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden surface. Baekhyun reigned in his sobbings. “Wh-Who’s there?”

“It’s Chanyeol.”

“Why are you here? Go away.”

“I-I’ve got to pee?” It came out sounding more like a question than a statement. Chanyeol hoped Baekhyun waved it off as him sounding incredulous. 

“Go to Sehun’s room or whatever.”

“Seriously? You want me to walk all the way to Jongin and Sehun’s room and wake them up just because you don’t want me to use the same bathroom as you? Baek, I hate to be that guy, but we’re all tired here.”

“Fine, come in.”

“Finally.” Chanyeol wasted no time in twisting the doorknob and pushing his way in only to find the shower curtain fully shielding him from Baekhyun.

Drawing the curtains back, the first thing he heard was Baekhyun’s “What the hell? Don’t pee on me!”

Chanyeol stared at him in bewilderment before falling onto the floor, bursting into laughter while Baekyhun flushed in embarrassment.

“Hey! What was I supposed to think when you busted in on me after saying you wanted to pee?” He gave Chanyeol who was rolling on the dirty floor a kick but couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face, and not before long, he started to giggle at the whole scene’s ridiculousness. Kyungsoo shouted at them through the wall to “keep it down!” but one look at Baekhyun’s embarrasses smile, and Chanyeol thought to himself, _this is so worth it_.

1 hour and a desperate plea later, Chanyeol found his back pressed against Baekhyun’s chest and his arms around him. “I used to do this to her, you know.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol mentally commended his voice for not cracking like his heart. His mind was in a dark place, comparing himself with Taeyeon, but he couldn’t let Baekhyun know. “I’m definitely bigger than her, though.”

“Yeah yeah, go to sleep, my giant baby.” 

Chanyeol was thankful he wasn’t the big spoon because Baekhyun would’ve heard his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

————————————————————————

**_I see sunshine ’cause I know that you’re mine._ **

Chanyeol just came back from Japan. Thankfully, his travels these past few days have not been to the public’s knowledge, or else he wouldn’t have made it past the airport gates. He had fun hanging out with friends and reclaiming the youth idol-life had denied him in Japan, a place where not as many people know how his celebrity status or cared about it. But in the end, Seoul has something Japan can never replace. 

He steps into his apartment after 2 weeks only to hear a bark and a bundle of tan fur running straight to him.

“Myongryong, get back here and finish your food!” 

Chanyeol, despite his allergy, picked his baby up to kiss him on the nose. A moment later, a bigger puppy appeared in his vision and tunneled into his arms.

————————————————————————

**_And you say that I’m wasting your time._ **

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?” the sleepiness interweaved with the deep baritone of the taller’s voice.

“Do you want to get married?”

Chanyeol sucked in a breath. Suddenly, he’s wide awake, but he couldn’t let Baekhyun know. But Baekhyun always knows. The smaller pushed him away. “So that’s a no?”

The taller’s eyes flew open, ready to proclaim his love and his eagerness in committing. “I—” Until he couldn’t. “I don’t know.” 

A dense, pregnant silence settled in the space between the two men. 

“Chanyeol, what are we doing?” Baekhyun was trying not to make the quiver in his voice obvious, but Chanyeol knows better. What Chanyeol doesn’t know is the answer to that question. 

Suddenly, everything seemed so real. They’ve inevitably entwined 8 years of their lives together. If you ask Chanyeol about the past 8 years, he can give you a highlight reel, but if you ask him about 8 years in the future, there’d be nothing to say.

_“Ah, our multi-talented Chanyeol-ie keeps changing his interests, he’s going to have commitment issues in the future,” said his father on their way to buy the 8-year old’s first guitar._

Chanyeol hates when his father is right. But playing the guitar ended up being his number one hobby. 

“Baekhyun? I want—No, the truth is, I’m afraid, terrified that one day we’ll fall out of love, what then? If we went public, Korea would hate us, and there will be no life here. If we stayed private, then what miserable existence we must’ve led. What if—”

“Do you love me?” asked Baekhyun so softly, the taller almost missed it.

“Wha—Of course, I do!” answered Chanyeol, sitting up suddenly and sounding almost offended at the question before lowering his volume after Baekhyun flinched. He looks down in shame and says it much softer this time, “of course I do.”

A pair of hands moved to rest upon his. He looks up into Baekhyun’s eyes, and his guts twist at the pain swimming in them, but the older’s voice overflows with sincerity when he says, “then it’s okay for now.” 

**_And I smile and tell you things’ll be fine_ **

**_For some reason I just can’t say, “I do.”_ **

————————————————————————

**_There comes a time in a young man’s life_ **

**_He should settle down and find himself a wife_ **

During the weekends, Akina Yamamoto, a 16-year-old self-proclaimed artist, likes to take her late father’s watercolor set to the local park to paint couples. Call her a naiïve romantic if you’d like, she’d just shrug and think about her parents were living proof soulmates exist.

A gentle breeze blew through the park, plucking a pink blossom flower from where it was perched on a branch and gently laid it on the head of a man sitting on a bench, too engrossed on his phone to notice.

Usually, she’d scoff and mentally chastise the guy for occupying the town’s “sacred space for couples,” but something held her back this time. _His ears are really prominent in that beret_ , she thought.

A huge giddy smile appeared on the man’s ears when he started speaking at his phone, the same one her father used to wear on his face when talking to her mother, meaning the man is either talking to a lover, or he’s crazy, but she’d like to give the handsome man the benefit of the doubt.

There’s no questioning that he’s a tourist. His language bearing too many consonants and vowels to be considered Japanese. From where she’s situated in her usual drawing spot across the large pond, she could only pick up the words “Baekhyun” and “Texas” clearly. She had no idea what either of them meant, but from the way the tall man lights up more each second he talks on the phone, they must mean something great.

Of all the paintings, she treasured that one the most, although she couldn’t put her finger on the reason why. It broke her heart when she eventually had to sell it to a customer who squealed about how the man looked like her idol for that paid a high price. That night, Sirius was visible in the night sky, and Akina prayed that the man who brought her just enough money to cover her college funds held onto his happiness.

Little does she know, across the Sea of Japan, on top of a hill, far away from any source of light pollution, lay the tall man with elf-like ears. His partner, a man with droopy eyes and puppy-like features, was looking through a telescope. 

“Wow, Chanyeol! What’s this star’s name again?”

“It’s called Sirius or if you’re feeling fancy: Canis Majoris.”

“It’s so bright!” 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. “It is.”

"Baekhyun?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

**_But I’m just fine ’cause I know you are mine._ **


End file.
